What the Heck is a Transfer Student?
by Key-kun99
Summary: Mary Johnson is American, and she is proud of it. But she's not a huge fan of the American wizarding school, the AABYWW. When she moves to England, her Hogwarts professor mother manages to talk the headmistress into letting Mary transfer to Hogwarts second semester. Join the third generation Harry Potter gang on their adventures with this mysterious transfer student.
1. Chapter 1: Mary Johnson

Author's Note: Yes, I am well aware that my shipping does not match J.K Rowling's, but I like this version better so you can get over it. Now that that's out of the way, hi! Yes, I realize that this chapter is sort of boring, but bear with me as I set out to make the next chapters much more interesting. Just so you know, this is a third generation Harry Potter story (It will include Albus Potter) and I tried my best to get the families right. If something is wrong, it's most likely because I wanted it that way. Feel free to make the snarky comments anyway, I'm prepared. I'd like you to keep in mind that this happens to be my first fanfic to write. Please review, I love hearing other peoples' opinions as I'm sure most authors do. As much as I appreciate my sisters' opinions, I'd like some of the opinions I'm given to be unbiased (not that my sisters are biased in the least). Don't worry about sparing my feelings. Also, if you like this and you like One Piece, go check out my sister, Rirry's, fanfic and my other sister, Thalia's, Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic as that would make me ever so happy. Both are under the account Rirry-chan88. My author's notes won't usually be this long. I will try to post once a week, but don't hold me to that as I am a very busy child. But please don't just read one chapter and decide you hate it. After the second chapter, you may hate as you please. Enjoy!

Today is the day. The day I have been waiting for. Today, I will go to Hogwarts. But this isn't your typical first day of Hogwarts, oh no. I'm afraid my story is really quite unusual. You see, my father is American and my mother is British. I grew up in America, Texas to be exact. My mother moved back to England as soon as possible, but hadn't won the battle by the time school started, and so, as I was still living in Texas, I couldn't go to Hogwarts. I had to go to the American Academy for Bright Young Witches and Wizards (AABYWW or the Double A BY Dub Dub).

My mom ended up winning the custody battle, and I moved to England. I couldn't go to school in a different country, now could I? My mother is a professor at Hogwarts and so she managed to talk the headmaster, Professor McGonagall, into letting me transfer. This will be happening today. I'm staying at my Aunt Alyss and Uncle George's house since I can't stay at my house with my mother away at Hogwarts. Alyss and George are the only ones with no children currently at home and they figured that would make the transition easier.

So I'm standing here in front of the full length mirror examining how my hair matches my robes. It's a good thing the robes are currently simply black as they can't clash with my bright red hair. "Lovely." I turn to see Aunt Alyss in the doorway. By the way, she's not really my aunt. she's more distantly related to me, but we're too lazy to figure out what she would really be. She may as well be my aunt, anyway. "You ready?" she asks. "Yeah," I say. She helps me pull my trunk down the stairs. She pulls a lock of dark brown hair behind her ear and looks down at me with those hazel eyes. "I wish your mother could be here." It isn't exactly your typical see off so I don't see how my mom can make a difference but whatever. "Me too."

There is a loud _crack! _and two beings appear into existence One of them is a tall man with bright red hair the same shade as mine and a missing ear. My Uncle George. Next to him is a rather old lady who is unfamiliar to me. "Mary?" she asked in a high, quivery voice. I nod. Not sure where there's another eleven-year-old girl here with bright red hair, but whatever. "I am Professor McGonagall. I am here to Apparate you to Hogwarts." _Nah_, I think sarcastically. Man this lady is bringing a lot of sarcasm out of me. It's gonna be a long next seven years.

"Goodbye, Mary," says Aunt Alyss, wrapping me up in a hug. "I promise you'll like Hogwarts much more than AABYWW," says Uncle George. I give him a hug too. "I know." I grab McGonagall's shriveled up old hand and we turn into darkness. When the pressure subsides, we're standing in front of a rusty old gate. "Right then," says McGonagall, patting her hair back in place and pushing open the gates.

My jaw drops at the sight of the castle. she gives a rather reluctant smile. "A beauty, huh? Come." She grabs my arm and drags me up to the impressive school, its few lit windows standing out against the starlit sky. I'm gonna love it here. "The students are asleep," she explains, dragging me along through the deserted first floor corridors. "We will sort you privately in my office and your head of house will have you slip into your dormitory. You are not to disturb anyone. Understand?"

Before I can answer, she comes to a halt in front of a gargoyle. "Green tea," she says and the gargoyle swings forward, revealing stairs. "Come along. Quickly now." When we reach her office, she hastily sticks two fingers in her mouth and whistles, much like you would to hail a cab. A filthy brown patchwork hat sails through the air and lands in her hands. "Sit," she orders, and I do so. She places the hat on my head and it slips down over my eyes so that all I can see is the dark inside patches of the dusty old hat.

_Hmm, it's rather early for sorting. _I jump. _Well, this one is incredibly intelligent. Rather loyal as well. Wait a minute...related the the Weasleys? Well that makes this quick and easy. "GRYFFINDOR!" _The last part rings throughout the office. McGonagall hastily removes the hat from my head and runs from the offices, calling, "STAY HERE!" so I do.

A few minutes pass and she returns, with a familiar grinning figure. "Neville!" I cry. "Professor Longbottom," corrects McGonagall, but I don't care. I run at Neville and fling my arms around him. "Well, if it isn't little Mary Johnson? I knew you'd be in Gryffindor! Well, come on now. Let's get you up to bed, you must have had quite the night."

He leads me up to a tower where we find the portrait of a fat lady-sorry, _the _Fat Lady- and Neville gives a password ("house elf"). "Right you are, first room up the girls steps. Your belongings are already in there."

Upon walking into the dormitory, I find four girls. Three of them asleep. The girl on the far left I will refer to her as Unknown Girl #1. All I can make you is a mane of long dirty blonde hair. Next to her sleeps a girl with short brown hair (Unknown Girl #2). Next to her is a girl with bright red hair the same shade as mine, though straight rather than curly. I know her to be my second cousin, Rose, the daughter of my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. The girl on the far right is awake. Another second cousin of mine, Roxanne Weasley, daughter of Aunt Alyss and Uncle George. She is writing something on parchment.

"What are you doing?" I ask. "Why are you here?" she retorts. "I asked you first," I counter. Roxy sets down her parchment. "There is a Quidditch match tomorrow, and I am writing down strategies. Now...my question?" "Oh, that's easy. I'm the new transfer student." She blinks. "Transfer...transfer...transfer?" she mumbles thoughtfully.

"Roxy, are you talking to yourself?" groans Rosie, sleepily. "No, Mary's here." Rose sits up straight. "Johnson? WHY?!" This outburst awakens Unknown Girl #1 and Unknown Girl #2. "Who are you?" asks Unknown Girl #2, looking at me. "I'm the new transfer student." All four girls exchange a look then look back at me.

"What the heck is a transfer student?"


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

The girls quickly recovered from their shock. Please excuse my suddenly switching to past tense. I find this way easier.

The five of us went to bed after I assured them that I'd explain everything in the morning. I'd learned that Unknown Girl #1 was Hollie Longbottom, Neville and Luna's daughter. Unknown Girl #2 was this random chick named Phoebe Clearwater. When I woke up, they were jumping up and down on my bed.

Hollie was the first one to notice I was awake. "Tell us! Why are you here?!" Rosie and Roxy made their way over. I blinked and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I slowly explained about the divorce and AABYWW. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Phoebe, throwing her hand up. "You went to _Double A BY Dub Dub?!_" I sat up quickly and grabbed her outstretched arm. "Don't you _dare _call it that!" I threw her hand down. "Stupid Briton."

She scrunched up her nose. "What? It's a rightfully stupid name for a stupid school." Roxy and Rosie lunged forward and held me back. "LET ME KILL HER!" I screamed. Hollie nervously pulled Phoebe away from me. "Calm down," said Roxy. "Let's all go eat a nice, friendly breakfast and then you can watch the Quidditch match."

Rosie nodded. "And you get to see Albus!" I brightened up. "Why didn't you say so?" We got dressed and headed down to the common room. I spotted a mane of messy jet black hair. "Hey Albus!" cried Rosie, "Scorpius! Rockie!"

The boy with messy jet black hair whipped around and his green eyes scanned our group of girls. When they found me they froze.

_ "Mary?"_

"Albus!"

I flew at him and threw my arms around him. When I pulled away, I spotted a boy with nearly white blonde hair. I held out my hand. "You must be Scorpius Malfoy, the Gryffindor they were so sure to be a Slytherin. I'm Mary Johnson." He flashed that grin that was said to be so uncharacteristic of a Malfoy. " So you're that American cousin of theirs. Nice to meet you." He shook my hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

I then caught sight of a boy with dark brown hair and kind brown eyes. "Rockie Longbottom?" I asked, holding out my hand to who I assumed was Hollie's twin brother. "They've told you about me?" He looked genuinely shocked and touched. "'Course they have," I told him, shaking his hand. "From what I hear, you're all that and a side of chips, sorry- _crisps_." He turned a brilliant shade of red. "Thanks…"

"Did someone say 'Mary Johnson'?" a familiar voice says behind me. I turn and catch another head of black hair and a pair of shining blue eyes. "James," I murmured. Next to him stood a tall, grinning, freckle-faced redhead. "Fred." I surged forward and hugged the pair of them.

"Can we go now, before we miss breakfast?" I turn back around to see a rather cute boy whom I must have missed earlier. He had brown hair, gray eyes, large glasses, and a sprinkling of freckles on his face. "By the way," he said, holding out his hand, "I'm Bob O'Leary." His smile was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. I shook his hand.

When we all turned toward the portrait hole, I whispered to Roxy, "Yeah, British boys are definitely cuter than Americans." She laughed.

I was surprised that no one had asked why I was here but I was happy, because I already hated explaining it. "So, this Quidditch match…what's up?" I asked. Rosie bounced a little in her seat. "Oooh! Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw! I am soooo excited!" I grinned. "Who all's on our team?" Roxy straightened up and looked around.

"Well, yours truly would be a Beater, along with Fred over there. Rosie would be our Keeper. Albus here is our Seeker. Then our Chasers are James, and those two Third years, Leslie Longbottom and Riley Baker."

Riley Baker was a girl sitting next to James who had strawberry blonde hair and violet eyes. She had a really pretty smile. Leslie had dirty blonde hair like Hollie's and brown eyes like Rockie's. I shook hands with both of them.

"Sounds like a good team." Riley nodded, "record amount of First and Third years on a Quidditch team, but we haven't lost yet." My eyes widened and I let out a low whistle. "Not a single loss?" Albus shook his head, grinning. "Let's hope you're not a jinx." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, by the way," he said, "welcome to Hogwarts."

Author's note: So yeah there you have it. Sorry this chapter was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. Reviews and OCs are welcome. My shipping is my shipping and if its "wrong" I will know. The Quidditch game will come next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! And if you like One Piece and Fullmetal Alchemist, it would be awesome if you'd go check out my sister Rirry-chan88's account! Keep on being the awesome peeps you are and I will get back to you with the next chapter next week (hopefully).


	3. Chapter 3: Versus Ravenclaw

Author's note: Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up! I'm gonna have to go ahead and warn you that the next chapter will be a while too, I'm sorry. I got the chance to add in a few more O.C's this chapter though. I'd like to thank Jadewish for giving me Maddie. I'll have a lot of fun with her, I just know it. My sister Thalia-tan gave me the ideas for Korra and Catrina, but Lillian, Keagan, Rupert, and Lucas are almost entirely my creation. I have plans for all of these characters and I can promise this won't be the last of them! Please review! Also, I'd like to know if I need bigger chapters? This one is bigger than the last but I still feel like they're a little short. I'll try to get the next chapter up asap but please be patient! By the way, if you like Legend of Zelda or are in band, you should totes def check out my sister's newest fanfic! I believe that is all. Ta ta for now. Enjoy!

As we headed down to the Quidditch Pitch, suddenly Albus stopped suddenly. "Isn't Maddie the Seeker for Ravenclaw?" he asked, his voice cracking rather unattractively. "Uh...yeah," said Roxy, "why, what's wrong?" Albus gave a nervous laugh that sorta reminded me of a goat in a way. "Oh, nothing, I just..."

"who's Maddie?" I asked.

"Madison 'Maddie' Melody," Rosie began, "is a second year Ravenclaw. She's a Seeker and she makes Albus nervous because she's the only Seeker he's ever played who caught the snitch instead of him. It shakes him up even though we won the game." "Does not!" cried Albus.

"Hey guys," said new voice. Albus jumped suddenly. "H-hey M-maddie." I almost cracked up right in front of the poor kid, but that would've been rude of me. Maddie was pretty short, already sporting blue Quidditch robes. She had blue-black hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her skin was a frosty white and she had sparkling blue eyes. I'd consider her particularly friendly if she didn't have such an amazing smirk on her face.

"Hey Potter," she said slyly. Perhaps she wasn't mean, but she knew Al was intimidated by her and used that against him. I was slightly impressed by that. She locked eyes with me, obviously aware that I was analyzing her. "Who are you?" I slapped a polite smile on my face and thrust out my hand, "I'm Mary Johnson. I'm new." She sized me up. "I see...," she shook my hand, "I'm Maddie Melody." She was silent for a moment, then added, "I'm not new." I laughed, she smiled, and the tension broke.

"Well," she said, "nice to meet you. See ya on the pitch, Potter!" She laughed a little as she ran off. Al grumbled as we walked down to the pitch. "She's an evil little witch." Roxy rolled her eyes, "I think she's perfectly nice. You're just scared of her."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up," said Phoebe Clearwater, passing us and running up to go sit with someone else. Nevertheless, Al and Roxy quit fighting. "So how are my parents?" asked Roxy "They're good. They promised to write to both of us like every day."

"Cool!" with that, she, Rosie, and Al made their way down to get ready. "Good luck!" cried Hollie after them, and she, Rockie, Bob, Scorpius, and I made our way up into the viewing stands. I really wished I was on the team but I was happy to cheer on my fiends. Somehow, I ended up between Rockie and Bob. Bob smiled at me and I tried not to blush (A side effect of having red hair) and smiled back. He asked me about America and I soon found myself telling him all about AABYWW, the divorce, and pretty much anything I could think of. He was a good listener. I found out that he liked baseball and had always dreamed of going to America to watch a game.

"Maybe I can take you sometime," I said. He smiled that gorgeous smile. "I'd love that." Scorpius punched Bob in the arm. "Shut up, mate! The match is starting! Watch now, talk to your girlfriend later!" Bob blushed adorably. "She's not my-"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care now ssh!" I laughed and turned my attention to the field, as the commentary began. "Griffyndor Captain, Third year Chaser James Potter has the Quaffle. He passes it to Leslie Longbottom, who swerves to avoid a well-aimed bludger from Zelda Perkins of Ravenclaw. Longbottom passes the Quaffle to Riley Baker and OH! Just barely missed by Ravenclaw Keeper, John Matthews!"

I stretched my neck to try and see who was on the commentators stand. "Who is that?" Bob glanced over then face forwards again. "That's Catrina Allen. She's a Hufflepuff. She's in our year, I'm pretty sure we have Herbology with her." He leaned in close, "And between you and me...I think she has a crush on that Ravenclaw Keeper."

He looked around for a minute then screamed, "Hey Lillian! Keagan! Korra!" Three girls came over, each wearing Hufflepuff robes. One of the girls was tall with long dark hair, tan skin, and dark eyes. "This is Lillian Randall. She's a first year Hufflepuff and she's Catrina's best friend." Next to her stood a shorter girl with long brown hair braided down her back and gray eyes, "This is Keagan, she's also a first year Hufflepuff. She's Catrina's sister, and even though she's nearly a year younger than Catrina, the way the birthdays fall, they're in the same year." Next to her stood a girl who looked to be about the same age with long curly (bush-afro) brown hair and green eyes. "This is Korra. She's also their sister and she's a fourth year Hufflepuff."

Korra looked irritable, "Why did you call us over here, _Bob?" _She said "Bob" like it was a rat rolling in its own poop. He didn't appear the least bit phased by her tone. "Mary here wanted to know about our lovely commentator down there, so I thought I'd introduce her to Catrina's friends." Korra looked at me in disgust and walked away.

"She grows on you," said Lillian. She held out her hand to me. "I'm Mary. Nice to meet you." I shook hands with Keagan as well. Keagan looked at Bob. "Do you want us to get Lucas and Rupert too?" Bob thought for a moment then, "nah that's alright. She'll meet 'em eventually."

"I guess you're right," said Keagan, "Well, it was nice meeting you. Mary. We'll see you guys in class tomorrow." Lillian said her goodbyes too and the two girls left. I caught sight of two boys next to them, but really all I saw was a mop of orange hair (what was it with this school and gingers?) and a head of black hair.

"So who are Lucas and Rupert?" I asked Bob. "Two other Hufflepuff blokes," he said, "If truth be told, Lucas doesn't like me very much." I grinned, "What's his connection to those girls, though?"

"Well Lucas is Keagan's boyfriend and Rupert is Lillian's boyfriend." I smiled. "Cute." Scorpius hit Bob again, "how many times do I gotta tell you to shut up?" Bob shrugged, "I dunno a few more maybe?" Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Whatever, funny boy. Trying to be a commedian to impress your girlfriend?" he looked at me, "you know, I used to think he liked Hollie, but I see now how obvious it is when he actually likes someone." Bob was slowly turning a lovely shade of tomato. "Cut it out, dip wad, she probably has a boyfriend in America."

"Actually, I-" Bob gave me a pointed like "-do..."

I silently cursed myself. Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "Oh really? Well, we'll see about that." I didn't like the look on his face. I had to turn my attention to the match and just in time, too. I saw Maddie Melody holding her fist triumphantly in the air, and in it she clutched the golden snitch.

"Oh no..." breathed Hollie. "Who won?" I asked nervously. "Ravenclaw," she groaned, "But...that's not possible," cried Rockie, "we haven't lost once this year!"

"We have now," spat Scorpius, bitterly. We slowly and dejectedly made our way down, past cheering Ravenclaws, to greet our sad little Quidditch team. "Hey...," I tried. Albus brushed past me bitterly, because Maddie chose that moment to come over, seeking congratulations.

Rose lunged for Maddie, but Roxy took hold of her Keeper friend and held her back. "Now, now," said Maddie, "I'm not here to brag. I actually feel kind of sorry for you guys."

"We don't need your sympathy," said Riley, "move along kiddos. Nothing to see here." We all headed back up to the castle. I lingered in the back of the group. Someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Maddie.

"Geez, Maddie you're such a leech! Can't you just let us be?!" She blinked hard as though she were blinking back tears. "Look, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings! I'm just...I'm sorry." With that, she ran off, leaving me more upset and confused than ever.


End file.
